Killed
by FallenSacrifice1
Summary: This fanfic is about what would happen if Rose was killed in the strigoi attack on the school


`Killed

Hey peoples. This FallenSacrifice1 here. Dont mind the name, im actually a nice person. Anyway, this is my 1st fanfic. Dont hold back on judgement tho. Wanna get better.

Disclaimer: I, Fallensacrifice1, owns nothing but the plot of this fanfic. All characters belong to Richelle Mead.

Summary: What would VA be like if Rose was killed in the strigoi attack on the school? oooooh...R&R. Thx!

Chap 1

Dimitri POV

Rose and i were just leaving the cabin in the woods. "Roza..." i start. "Yea, Dimitri?" "I love you" i finish. She smirked. I love you too comrade" she replied. "oh no" she said suddenly. "What is it?" i ask. "Strigoi. A lot of them." she says franticly. i grab her by the shoulders. "Roza, listen to me. Run to the school and tell the first guardian you see that there is a storm." i tell her. "i dont wanna leave you" she says. "I told you that there will be a time when you have to run. that time is now" i tell her urgently. "I love you" she whispered before she broke into a run. i murmur "i love you too" before i turn to start the fight.

Two strigoi leaped out of the bushes ahead of me. I pulled a stake out of the bag at my side. As it leaped, i stabbed it into the heart, then turned to the next. As i was fighting i saw more and more strigoi pouring in. I just had two questions: How are they getting through the wards and how are we going to win this? _We'll make it out of this somehow_ i think and then i charge.

Rose POV

i didnt wanna leacve him, i really didnt. But i understood his logic. If we both attempted to fight the strigoi, then we both would end up dead. If i ran for help while he held them at bay we had a better chance of making it through this. So i ran. and ran, and ran. _Funny. Never notice how far away from the school we were._ i ran as fast as i could even with my heart thumping in my chest. When i finally reached the academy, I almost ran into Stan. "Strigoi attack!" i almost shout. He just looked at me. i racked my brain for the word Dimitri told me to say. Suddenly, i remembered. "Storm! Theres a storm coming!" Stan' face twisted into a look of fright. Stan started running, and not knowing what to do, i followed suit. We ran into Albertas office, not even bothering to knock. As she looked up in shock, Stan yelled "Storm!" Alberta immediately hit a small button under her desk . Sirens started blaring as students ran for safety.

I left Alberta's office to look for Lissa, so i could make sure she was safe. i cant use the bond for that. _Hell, she might be happy thinkin she's not in danger then either someone grabs her or somethin._ Instead, i found Christian, out by the river, "What are you doing! Dont you hear the sirens!" I shout to be heard. "Yea, i hear them. im practicing my offensive magic" he shouts back. "Come on, lets get you somewhere safe." i said. "No, Rose. I want to kick some strigoi butt." He gives me a pleading and yet, determined look. i knew i would get in so much trouble if i let him help, but with his magic..."Come on Pyro." I smile suddenly "Lets go kick some strigoi butt_. Oh well. Its not like ive never been in trouble before._

Chap 2

Lissa POV

im walking to my next class aross the campus, thinking about what happened earlier, with Jesse. I frown, thinking about how easily i lost control.

*Flashback*

_i was walking around campus when Jesse and his goons grabbed me. They tied me up to an old post on the north side of campus. Jesse explained that they were going to use their magic against me to see how strong my compulsion is. A fire user came first, making me feel as if i was in a slow-roasting fire. When he stopped i felt a wave of relief, until the water user came forward. He slowly tried to drown me. All the while Jesse was standing back, smiling, telling me to use my compulsion. i wouldnt do it. Finally. he called in the air user who robbed me of oxygen, making it hard to breathe. Then, Rose showed up with Dimitri and Stan. They made the kids back off, setting me free. A sudden cloud of hatred settled over me. Hatred for one person: Jesse. i finally broke. i used as much compulsion as i could to make Jesse think he was covered in spiders, one thing hes scared of. I could hear Rose and Dimitri telling me to stop, but i was having too much fun. Then, the darkness was gone. Just like that. I knew Rose must have taken it away. I look at her, tired beyond reason. Just then, Rose started screaming, trying to claw her way to Jesse. "I hate you!" i remember her screaming. "You hurt my best friend! Let me go Dimitri. He deserves whats comin at him!" Dimitri whispered something in her ear, and she slumped in defeat. Stan told Dimitri to get Rose outta there, sent Jesse and co. to Kirova's office, and then carried me to my room because i was too tired to walk..._

Something or someone jolted me out of my painful memory. A guardian looked down at me then ushered me into a nearby building. It was one of the girls' dorms. When i get to the top floor, a girl pokes her head out of a doorway down the hall. "Hi" i say. "Hello" she says meekly. "Whats your name?" i ask. "Jill" "Well Jill, im Lissa." i say trying...and failing to sound cheerful. She looks at me with wide, trusting eyes. "Whats wrong?" she asks. "i dont know " i say. i grab her hand and said " Whatever it is, we'll just have to wait it out.

Chap 3

Rose POV

Christian and i made our way to the fight, taking down stray strigoi on the way. When we got there, we got to work. it was great like being part of a well-oiled machine. There are two ways to kill a strigoi: burning them and staking them. We used both. Christian set them on fire while i staked them. Bodies were dropping everywhere. Most were strigoi but there were a few guardians down for the count.

*Flash Forward*

The battle went on and on. Seemed like it was never going to stop. Finally, the strigoi retreated. Unfortunately, they took captives, too. My friend, Eddie was taken. There were many gone.

I went to Alberta. "Lets send out a rescue unit" i tell her. She looks at me in surprise saying "you know about this Rose. Those captives are as good as dead. " A lump forms in my throat. Oh, Heck, no. _Hathaways dont cry._ i repeated over and over in my head. After a while i could speak again. "Please." When Alberta looked at me her face softened. She stood up and gave me a hug. "We'll meet to organize the mission tomorrow. if you want in, be there. Kirova's office at noon. i smile. "Got it."

I was in my room cleaning up from the fight. My shirt was in rags and my arms were covered in blood from countless swinging stakes. There was a knock at my door. i opened it and was surprised to see Rose. "Hey Roza." She stopped short and lunged at me, knocking me to the floor. She smacked me a kiss and jumped up. "Guess what?" she asked. "What is it?" i asked , wondering how she has so much energy. "i managed to get Alberta to call up a rescue mission. The meeting is tomorrow at noon, Kirova's office. You in?" "Of course i am." i say. "Now imma go see Lissa. I'll talk to you later." she said, with a smirk that said she was looking for trouble. I got up and kissed her before she walked out the door.

Lissa POV

After the attack, i was in my room talking to Jill, when Rose bust into the room. "How are you?" she asked. Then she noticed Jill. "And who is she?" Without blinking i answer: i'm just fine and this is Jill. Met her during the attack. Spent the whole time talking." "Um...that's nice. Anyway we can only hang out tomorrow morning. At noon there's a strategy meeting for the rescue. And i'm spending the afternoon with Dimitri. Rose explained"Ok. That's fine. Wait...there's gonna be a rescue? How many people were taken?" i ask, eyes wide. Rose looked grim. "Ten," she said "maybe more. But we plan on getting as many out as we can." "Good," i said "and while your at it, kill as many strigoi as you can." That put a smile on Rose's face. "That i'll do."

Chap 4

Rose POV

*Flash Forward* (Can skip if you want. This chap boring but necessary)

i've been with Lissa all morning. We talked and played cards. Poker, actually. Of course i kept winning. Lissa cant bluff and she has a terrible poker face. About 10 mins to noon, i left, got Dimitri from his room, and walked to Kirova's office. Alberta was there, with about 16 guardians, and of course Kirova was there(duh...its her office). Dimitri and i sat down in the back. Once she saw us, Alberta called the start of the meeting. "Welcome guardians" she said.

"As you know, in the recent battle, about 10 or more guardians were captured and taken by strigoi. That is more than we can afford to lose. This meeting is to strategize and come up with a plan of rescue. Any suggestions?" Alberta questioned. My mom, (yes, Janine Hathaway is here) raised her hand. _Good thing too, cause hers was the only one up._ "We could..." As my mom outlined her plan, everyone had to agree that it was the best chance we had. "All in favor?" Alberta asked. All hands went up. "Good. We will head out tomorrow at dawn. Meet at the gates. You may go." she concluded. As we headed out, i asked Dimitri "What do you want to do now?" "i dont know. How much time do we have?" he asked. "We have all afternoon." "ok then. lets...take a walk." he suggested. "Fine with me." i reply. He grabbed my hand and we started walking toward the river, swinging our hands as we went. "Your too quiet, Dimitri. What are you thinking about?" i ask. "Did you see how many strigoi were killed yesterday?" he asked. "Yea, quite a bit. Why?" "Most of those kills came from you and Christian. It was amazing. Just like you." he said.

Lissa POV

While Rose was with her beau, i was with mine. Christian and i were in my room, playing twister. By the tim the game was over, we were laughing so hard that the walls shook. When we calmed down i asked him what he thought the result of the rescue will be. "i think that we'll come out no worse for wear. We have great guardians." "i hope so." i replied. But something inside me was worried and upset, as if i knew, deep down, that someting bad was going to happen. The laughter died in my throat.

Christian POV

When Lissa asked the question about he rescue mission, i knew something was upsetting her. i didnt push though. if she wants to tell me, she'll tell me. i just hope that she doesnt do anything drastic in the meantime.

Rose POV

Through our bond, i could feel that Lissa was upset. i wondered what was wrong with her? i'll ask as soon as ui get back to the dorms. Shes not in danger, so i dont have to go back just yet. _Lissa will understand. i know she will. She has to._

Chap 5

Rose POV

*Flash Forward*

i knock lightly on Lissa's door and pushed it open. "Lissa?" i call. She walks out of the bathroom with red-rimmed eyes, like she has been crying. "What's wrong?" i ask. "im scared." she replied. When i asked her what she was scared about she said that she didnt know. Lissa explained her feeling of dread. While she talked, i wondered _What is going to happen tomorrow that has Lissa so worried?_ I tried...and failed to calm people down. Afterwards, i said goodnight. "i have to get up early for the rescue. 'Night Lis." i said. "Rose?" she said in a timy voice "dont go on that rescue." "I have to, Lis" i said. "Then at least be careful." she told me. I looked back. "i always am." i flash a smile and walked out the door.

Dimitri POV

The next morning, i woke up at 3 in the a.m. When i was ready to go, i walked to Rose's room. Like i thought, she was still asleep. i chuckle lightly. _Roza can sleep through anything. _So, i set about the task of waking her up. First, i tried calling her name. Didnt work. Next i grabbed some pillows and hit her with them over and over. She still didnt wake up. Time for the big guns. I crawled into bed next to her and whispered "Roza" in her ear. After that, she opened her eyes. "Mornin' comrade." she said. She got up and stretched like a cat. Then, after a quick kiss, she asked why i woke her up. "Today, dawn is at 5 a.m. You have an hour to get ready before the rescue. "Oh shoot! i totally forgot!" she yalled racing into the bathroom. i laugh quietly while settling on the bed. if i know her like i do, then she'll be in there for almost the whole hour. Sure enough, it was 5 mins before 5 before Rose was ready. We ran, laughing all the way to the gate. Once at the gate, though, our smiles slowly faded. Everyone was so grim, it was hard to be happy.

Rose POV

When we set out it was still early morning. We were split into two groups. i was in group 2, Dimitri is in group 1. When we got to the cave the strigoi were hiding in, group 1 went straight in. My group stopped at the entrance to kill any stray strigoi trying to run and to pull captives to safety. Right after i pulled out my friend Eddie, the horn was sounded. That's our cue. Group 2 ran in. After a while, the number of strigoi were running low, and guardians were slowly moving out after finishing the strigoi they were fighting.

Dimitri POV

I had 4 strigoi coming after me and Rose was facing 3. Soon, the numbers were lowered. I was still fighting 2 and Rose had 1. These last 2 were smart. They spread out, making me an easy target and them a hard one. I kept fighting anyway. When i turned to stab one, i heard a battle cry. i hurried up and staked the one i was facing. Then i turned around. THe one behind me was dead too. Rose had jumped in and saved me. i looked up to thank her thinking that the fight was won. But it wasnt. When she stopped to save me, the strigoi used the distraction to try to stab her in the back. i heard someone yell "Roza!" before i realized that it was me.

Chap 6

DImitri POV

When Rose tried to turn around, the stake went straight through her heart and she crumpled to the ground. I ran toward her, yelling her name. The strigoi was still sitting there looking smug. I was filled with anger to get even. Without thinking about it, i killed her. When the strigoi was finished, i picked up Rose's body and walked out. Everyone was shocked. Guardian Hathaway started crying. I wouldnt let no one touch the body. i couldnt feel anything but my love's weight in my arms.

Rose POV

While i was fighting, i saw Dimitri being cornered. I yelled, pushed away the strigoi i was fighting, and jumped on the one about to bite Dimitri. Soon she was a corpse. Dimitri starts to say something but then yells "Roza!" As i turned around, something struck me in the chest.. As i fell, the last thing i saw was Dimitri running towards me, tears in his eyes. As i slipped into unconscienceness, i murmured "i love you comrade" but i dont think he heard me. There was no pain. Just peace. Then all i saw was darkness. _So this is what dying feels like_.

Lissa POV

When the group turned the corner i was waiting at the gate. i saw Dimitri and waved but did not see Rose. _Weird. i wonder where she is._ Then i noticed that Dimitri was carrying something in his arms, and he looked like a mixture of grief and anger. As i started walking towards him, i started "Whats wrong..." i stopped. _No. No. No. This cant be happening. i saw Rose,alive and well, just last night. It looks like Rose's corpse in Dimitri's arms but...no. She cant be dead. _

Dimitri POV

Lissa went into hysterics. On the days leading up to the funeral, she went through 4 of the 5 stages of depression. Stage : "im hallucinating. Rose isnt dead. She just took a vacation." Stage : "Rose please come back" Stage : "if you come back i promise i'll..." Stage : "i told you not to go! if your dead ill bring you back to life and kill you myself" and Stage . Weird that Lissa skipped this. Still, she spent most of the days crying. Me, i just went into shock. i couldnt feel. No matter where i went i was 100 miles away in my own world. A world i shared with Rose.

Lissa POV

At the funeral, Dimitri and i sat together. Neither one of us said anything. We just stared at the casket as if our will alone could bring her back. Afterwards, i cried myself to sleep, like ive been doing since Rose was killed. Cried myself to sleep thinking of what should have happened...and what life could have been. Too bad the the feeling of dread was right.

The End


End file.
